


The Black Diary

by Madeleine_Anilosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Female Harry Potter, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Soft Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_Anilosi/pseuds/Madeleine_Anilosi
Summary: Kieran and Evan were enjoying themselves in their task. Their mother, Harriet, had woken them at an unusually early hour for a weekend (like, really, eleven mom !) and asked them to tidy the attic. They’d found lots of old but quite nice looking toys, but there was one thing that had immediately drawn their attention. When they saw the name written on the first page, they were only more curious about it’s content.~Property of Harriet~Or : Harriet Potter was abused by the Dursleys, but one day was saved by Mr and Mrs Riddle. What is this world she apparently belongs to ?(First chapter is not the very beginnig, I will be writing Harriet's whole story in the next chapters)This is my first work, please be nice :)
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. The Attic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Harry Potter does not belong to me.
> 
> This originally was a story I wrote for class two years ago, obviously not using HP characters, but I changed some things here and there to adapt it to the Wizarding World and Harry's story.
> 
> I am French, but studying English (it's my major in Uni) and have always been fascinated by English.  
> I have no beta, and I will be doing my best to make no error, but if you see some, please tell me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Kieran and Evan were enjoying themselves in their task. Their mother, Harriet, had woken them at an unusually early hour for a weekend (like, really, eleven mom !) and asked them to tidy the attic. They’d found lots of old but quite nice looking toys, such as a pretty porcelain doll in a light blue dress, with huge black eyes that seemed to look right through you (creepy), pink pouty lips, a cute button nose and soft chestnut hair that reached down her back. They’d assumed it was a treasure from their mother’s childhood. Countless letters and drawings were scattered on the floor, but there was one thing that had immediately drawn their attention. They’d looked at each other, silently communicating in the unique and quite frightening way only twins can, and picked up the small black, old looking notebook. When they saw the name written on the first page, they were only more curious about it’s content.

**~Property of Harriet~**

Their mother’s diary ? How exciting ! She never talked about her past, always brushing off their questions and distracting them with prank ideas or new games whenever they tried to get some information about her family. They knew she was adopted, but Grandma Bella and Grandpa Tom never talked about it either, always saying that it was something their mother would talk about when she was ready. Dreading her reaction if she found them reading it, but determined to do so, they brought it back to their bedroom to begin it later.

* * *

Harriet Riddle-Prince was a truly beautiful woman, but she was always completely oblivious to the looks many men, and a few women now and then, gave her whenever she got out of her house. You see, while her husband Severus never missed a chance to tell her how pretty she looked and how much he loved her and her sweet personality, Harry was an extremely insecure woman. As such, every time Severus told her sweet nothings, she blushed vermillon. Severus found her adorable when embarrassed and always indulged himself in doing so after a long day of hard work, dealing with annoying, imbecilic and incompetent customers who seemed to get more rude over the years. As the boss, it was his own choice that led him to work on the field rather than being isolated in his huge office (he hated solitude more than anything, okay ?). Let’s not forget the worst : children ! He adored his own, but couldn’t stand the whinings and cryings of others, especially when it seemed that the parents prefered to ignore the child, or barely made an effort to shut him or her up. He barely managed to restrain himself from slapping the kid and his parents so hard that their heads would fly off their bodies. Sweet dreams indeed, but then, he reminded himself that, as head of the company, it might be slightly badly taken by the customers. And his dear wife, bless her, would be very disappointed in him if he were to act on them. So he was more than happy to let it go and antagonize his Harry in the evening rather than commit murder, which would take him away from her and his kids. Nope, never gonna happen.

During dinner that night, he noticed his twins squirming on their chairs and immediately knew something was amiss. The twins never squirmed ; they giggled, they whispered about pranks or did this weird communicating-with-their-eyes thing, but never squirmed. Harriet was in the kitchen, so he took his chance and asked them what was going on.

“What do we get if we tell you ?”  
“It depends… Is whatever you’re hiding really worth my time ?”  
“Oooooh yes.”  
“Very well. In that case, you may get... An entire day with the Weasley twins. No punishment, extra points if you prank Albus. Needless to say, no serious injuries, or you might get grounded.”  
“Who would do the grounding ? You ?”  
“Your mother.”

The twins blanched, looked at each other for a few seconds, then nodded their heads - in synch.

And so they gave him the small black notebook. He decided to read it before going to sleep. Boy was he in for a surprise.

**_~Property of Harriet~_ **

**_04/09/1990_ **   
**_Hello._ **   
**_I found this book and the pen in the attic. They are my diary, my pen now. Mine._ **   
**_My name is Harriet. I learned it at school, today. The teacher told me I have a name. Sir, Madam and Dudley always call me “girl”, “freak” or just “you”. They told me that I am not worth a name. They told me a lot of things._ **   
**_They told me I am not worth love, or kindness, or birthdays, or bedtime stories. That I am not enough, and never will be because I am a bad girl and that even my parents didn’t want me. Maybe I was not beautiful enough. Madam told me they were disgusted by a monster like me._ **   
**_I’d never been to school before, but apparently, a neighbour saw me gardening every day and told the police and they said I had to go to school. Sir and Madam were not happy. Dudley kicked me and said I would not go near him if I knew what was good for me._ **   
**_I know I’m ten years old. I’ve been her for nine years._ **   
**_I’m hungry. I’m always hungry._ **   
**_If I close my eyes tight enough and wrap my arms around myself, I can imagine I have a mom and a dad that love me. But I known it’s not real, because I don’t deserve happiness._ **   
**_At Christmas, I only wish for a kind touch, maybe a hug, but I am a bad girl and Santa doesn’t give hugs to bad girls._ **   
**_The others at school have parents. They got a hug or a kiss on the cheek. They must not be like me. Broken._ **   
**_I wonder what a hug feels like._ **   
**_Can anyone love me ?_ **

**_10/09/1990_ **   
**_Hello._ **   
**_Today was Dudley’s birthday. I had to cook him a special birthday meal and bake him a big birthday cake._ **   
**_I tasted the dough to be sure it was good. It was._ **   
**_Sir wasn’t happy. I had put my “dirty freak fingers” in his precious Dudders food. So he put my hand on the frying pan._ **   
**_My hand feels too hot. My palm is very red. I think he split my lip too because I could taste blood when I licked it ._ **   
**_He locked me in the cupboard under the stairs. It’s my bedroom. I have a small blanket but it’s too small to cover more than my legs. I’m cold._ **   
**_I’m hungry. Please help me. Someone._ **   
**_Anyone._ **

**_12/10/1990_ **   
**_Hello._ **   
**_There is a boy at school. Billy. He’s kind to me. He is the only one who doesn’t listen to Dudley. He sits with me and talks about his little brother, Jamie. Jamie is two and he is cute and he loves cuddles. I don’t know if I like cuddles. I told Billy he’s pretty, and he laughed and said he’s not pretty, he’s handsome. Billy has a nice laugh. I wonder what it feels like. Laughing._ **

**_20/10/1990_ **   
**_Hello._ **   
**_Today, I smiled when Dudley fell on his face. It was a weird feeling, as if my face was too tight._ **   
**_Sir saw me. He said I was mocking his son, and that I would get what I deserve soon enough. When we got to Privet Drive, Sir took his belt out off and I knew that I wouldn’t get to sleep on my back for a week after this. Apparently, I heal faster than other people. That’s what Sir said to me once, and he said that it was good because then he could punish me whenever he wants. He is not happy that I still get scars, however._ **   
**_I got 20 lashes, and when Sir got tired, he told Dudley to have some fun. Dudley kicked me in the ribs, because that is what he thinks as ‘fun’._ **   
**_My back and my legs and my ribs hurt. I’m bleeding._ **   
**_I’m hungry. And so cold._ **

**_25/12/2018_ **   
**_Hello._ **   
**_Today’s Christmas. I known it because I had to wrap all the gifts and put them neatly under the tree. It’s so beautiful. All the lights and colours and smiling faces. I try to smile, but I know none of this is for me._ **   
**_I’m in the cupboard and I can hear them singing. I’m singing too, but quietly so they can’t hear me. “Christmas day is precious and a day spent with family” they'd told me long ago._ **   
**_I’m not family. I don’t have a family. So I mustn’t make noise._ **   
**_Merry Christmas, diary._ **

**_14/01/1991_ **   
**_Hello._ **   
**_I got very angry today when Dudley and his friends tore my blanket, and there was a lot of wind and I felt this weird buzzing that I often feel after Sir punishes me. And my hair was kind of flying. It was very odd, and the boys got scared, and Dudley told his parents so I got no food for two days and countless lashing for being a freak._ **   
**_I don’t know what happened. I was just angry._ **   
**_Now, I’m only very hungry and weak and cold and so, so thirsty._ **   
**_Why are my fingers trembling ?_ **

**_17/01/1991_ **   
**_Hello._ **   
**_Today was weird. A lady came with the police and told Sir and Madam that I had to go with her. She said that the new neighbour reported them because she thinks I am an abused child. The police looked at me and they asked a lot of questions and they were angry when I told them that my room is the cupboard under the stairs and when they saw the scars on my legs and arms and back._ **   
**_Then they arrested Sir and Madam and said they had to ask them questions at the police station._ **   
**_And they left me with another lady that came out of nowhere. She is beautiful, with long black hair and big dark blue eyes and a very pretty smile. She also wore a beautiful dress that seemed very expensive, and that I’m sure Madam would have been very jealous of. She told me her name is Bellatrix Riddle and that her and her husband Tom were bringing me with them and that if I wanted, they would like to get to know me because she says I’m very special._ **   
**_Mrs Riddle asked me if she could touch my hand, and when I said yes, I felt a very tight squeeze and like I was sucked through a very little tube. I think I fainted, because next thing I knew, I was on a sofa in a very pretty room, with Mrs Riddle and a very tall man._ **   
**_Tom Riddle is very handsome, he has very dark curly hair, very light blue eyes and a gentle smile. It’s weird that they are smiling at me. People don’t smile at me. I like it though. I enjoy their smiles while they last, because I know that they will disappear very soon._ **   
**_I don’t deserve their kindness. I am a bad girl._ **   
**_They gave me a some soup. I’m not so hungry now._ **   
**_But I know I will soon be hungry again._ **   
**_Because I don’t deserve food, warmth or kindness._ **   
**_I felt the corners of my lips turn up a little, and my face felt tight. Weird._ **

**_04/02/1991_ **   
**_Hello._ **   
**_I’m at an orphanage. Mr and Mrs Riddle own it, and they come very often to see me and they say that they like me each time. I like them too. A lot._ **   
**_They told me that I am a witch, and that the buzzing I feel sometimes is my magic, and that it helped me and healed me as best as it could. I’m glad to have magic, because Mr and Mrs Riddle have magic too and they said that it makes us very special._ **   
**_I feel warm with them. And I’m not hungry here._ **

**_01/03/1991_ **   
**_Hello._ **   
**_Today, Mr and Mrs Riddle came to see me and they told me to call them Tom and Bella. Then they gave me chocolate. I had baked countless of cakes with chocolate, but I never got to taste it myself._ **   
**_I love it._ **

**_03/03/1991_ **   
**_Hello._ **   
**_Two weeks ago, I used the floo powder ~~Mrs Ri~~ Bella gave to me. She’d told me that I must use it if anything bad happened to me. A boy, Bobby Clay, had kicked and punched me. Then he’d ripped my sleeve off and put me down, and squeezed my wrists very hard. I kicked him between the legs and then I felt my magic react so he was thrown off me and into a wall. I ran to the floo and used the powder and told everything to Bella._ **   
**_After that, I had bruises on my wrists and blood on my face, but Bella cleaned the bruises and she punished Bobby so he is grounded for a very long time._ **   
**_I wonder how a hug would feel like. I’d like to have a hug right now._ **   
**_I wonder if Bella would hug me if I asked. Then I remember I’m a disgusting freak._ **   
**_She wouldn’t._ **

**_22/04/1991_ **   
**_Hello._ **   
**_Mr and Mrs Riddle told me that they want to adopt me, if that is what I want too. And I want them to adopt me more than anything._ **   
**_Could they be my family ? I hope so. I want them to be my Mom and my Dad._ **   
**_I want it so much._ **

**_26/04/1991_ **   
**_Hello._ **   
**_Yesterday, I was officially adopted, and Blood Adopted too, which means that it’s like Tom and Bella are my secondary biological parents and I look a bit more like them now. I still have my scars, and my green eyes, but my hair is less messy, I have beautiful curls like Tom, and my lips look more like Bella’s now._ **   
**_I’m in a light purple bedroom, in Tom and Bella’s house. They said that this house was now my home, that the purple room was my bedroom, because now I was their daughter, a Riddle._ **   
**_Today, I smiled, really smiled for the very first time in my life. It felt a bit tight but very good. I liked it._ **   
**_Tom and Bella said that I can call them Dad and Mom if I want. So I will. Because I want to. Because I am finally getting my wish._ **   
**_I’m not hungry. I don’t think I will ever be truly hungry again._ **   
**_There is a very warm feeling in my belly. I think I’m happy._ **

**_~Property of Harriet Riddle~_ **

* * *

Severus knew he was crying. He had known that her childhood had not been a happy one until she'd been adopted. He hadn’t been prepared for this. She’d been abused, beaten, worked as a _slave_ ! He was now very happy to know his twins enough to have seen the signs that there was something wrong, and having spared them from their mother’s horrible past.  
He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up, seeing his beloved wife. She looked shocked and ready to bolt from the room. He quickly got up and squeezed her hard against his body, feeling her trembling in his arms. She seemed so small in his strong embrace. After a few seconds, she began hugging him back, shoving her face in the curve of his neck. He caressed her hair, gently tipping her head back and looking into her beautiful emerald eyes filled with unshed tears. These jewels told him everything he needed to know, and he answered her silent question.

“I love you more than anything in the world. _Nothing_ will ever change that. You’re my angel, remember ? It’s just that…”  
“Just what ?” She whispered brokenly.  
“I wish I could kill those bastards. They had no right to do that to you.”  
“So… You don’t think I’m disgusting or-”  
“Harriet Riddle-Prince, you are not disgusting ! You are the most beautiful, kind hearted and strong woman I’ve ever met, and I am proud to be your husband. Do you understand ?”  
“I… I’ve always thought that if… or when you found out, you'd… I... I've been abused, beaten and now all is coming back and I feel so weak-” She rushed out, and he saw that she'd stopped breathing. Oh, it was _not_ good. She was panicking.  
“Harry ! Harry, listen to me, listen to my voice. Good, now, deep breaths. Good, that's good. Are you alright ?”  
“I… Yes.”  
“My love, listen to me. You are not weak, you could never be disgusting to me, or to the twins, or anyone who meets you. I mean, Merlin, everyone always immediately falls in love with you ! Just yesterday, I had to keep that creep, Lockhart, from kissing you, _again_ ! And I was this close to knocking his teeth out for flirting with you, _again_ !” He growled. She smiled at his possessiveness and he was glad to see that it reached her eyes. He snorted loudly and started tickling her. Harriet was now full on laughing. Severus promised himself to make her laugh more, even though she always looked happy to see him, and they never lost their playfulness. She deserved so much and yet never asked for anything more than his love. Severus really had been blessed for her to be his wife.

Calming down, Harry looked at him. She took a deep breath, and declared “I want to burn it.”  
“What ?”  
“The diary. I want to burn it. I've always been afraid of your reaction, but… I feel like a big weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I want to… Not to _forget_ this part of my life, because it made me who I am, but let the past go now. I want to leave all of this behind me. And Mom and Dad taught me to write down the things that weighted on me, made me sad or angry, and then burn them as a way to let them go.” She said, picking up the diary and looking at it with sad but determined eyes. She turned and left without another word, and Severus immediately knew where she was heading. He quietly stared at her while she put every page, one by one, in the fire.  
When she turned back around, she had a relaxed smile on her beautiful face. They left the room hand in hand, going back to bed. They heard the boys snickering upstairs and shook their heads, smiling softly.  
“Hmm… I think I'll clean the attic with them after all…” Harry whispered.  
He smiled and kissed her softly.

To be continued...


	2. An Unexpected Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here begins Harriet's story, from age 10 to adulthood. Third person POV. I hope you enjoy !

January 17 1991

Harriet woke up at 5, as usual, her arms and legs sore from the beating she had received last night, because Uncle Vernon had found the steaks she had cooked not as juicy as he would have liked. She began her day with some gardening, her Aunt’s flowers needed a bit of water and she had seen two or three weeds she needed to pull out. The garden had to be perfect. Her Aunt had been furious when she had seen the new neighbor’s garden. The young woman had arrived four months ago, and her style was more natural, more exotic and consequently more beautiful than Petunia’s, which was noticeable when you compared their respective gardens. 

Although it was Harriet’s job to do all the weeding, planting and tending to the plants, she had always followed her Aunt’s orders. But however careful Petunia was with her directions to get the best garden and win the first place in the Neighborhood Garden Contest, as she had for the last three years thanks to Harriet, she never could win against Miss Castera. The young woman had decided to make it so her garden looked pristine while still maintaining a natural atmosphere ; the numerous flowers and different plants mixed together made an odd yet magnificent garden that invited you to come seek peace and calm. It certainly looked that way to Harriet, who felt a bit glad that her Aunt would not win this year. 

Harriet then began preparing the big breakfast she never could eat for her family, making sure to make the bacon as crispy and greasy as she could, because, unsurprisingly, that’s how her Uncle and cousin prefered their meals in general. When she heard footsteps upstairs, she knew she had to make herself scarce to avoid injuries like burns or a frying pan to the head. Going to the farthest corner from the table, she caught her Aunt’s eye, who was inspecting the table as she did everyday to make sure Harry had prepared everything her son and husband wanted to eat, and more. With a sharp nod to Harry, she indicated the closet where the small girl knew she would find dry bread. Harry went to take two pieces out of it, then went to pour herself some water in the glass meant for her only. Oh, it was in no way a privilege ; the glass was an ugly shade of yellow, with cracks everywhere, and Harry always had to be very careful not to cut herself on it. Dudley had once pushed her while she was drinking and she had cut her lip, which had bled profusely for a few minutes before she could try to stop it, and when it had finally ceased, it still had stung for a long time. Going back to the corner, she quietly ate and drank her meager breakfast, the only thing she knew she would have before dinner that night.

As she was washing the dishes, Harry heard the bell ring, then loud knocks with a voice saying “Police ! Open the door, please !”. Confused, Harry went to open the door as was her duty, but her Aunt forcefully pushed her out of the way before she could. Faking a smile and breathing deeply, Petunia opened the door before the policemen could knock again. Opening the door, she saw three policemen waiting behind it, frowns on their grave faces, and another group of two in their car, parked in front of the Dursley house.

“Yes, sirs ? How may I help you ?” asked Aunt Petunia, with a slight tremble in her voice.

“Ma’am, we received a call from one of your neighbors, who said they suspected child abuse going on in your house. Please let us in so we can inspect your house and it’s inhabitants.” declared the petite policewoman with a surprisingly low pitched voice, in an icy tone, eyes glaring at the horse-faced woman in front of her. 

“I-Child abuse-!” Petunia stuttered.

“Yes. Let us in, please.”

“But-!”

“Now.” said the small blonde.

Entering the house, the three immediately felt ill at ease in the house, which looked too well tidied, too perfect, cold and barely lived in. Countless pictures on the walls showed a family of three, the horse-face woman, an obese man with tiny, squinty eyes, and a blond fat boy that lookked a lot like his father. That’s when they saw Harriet, who hadn’t moved from the floor, stunned and a bit frightened by the authorities. The policewoman, Inspector Brown, looked at the tiny figure Harry made, then at the horse woman, and slowly bent to help the young girl up before asking for the child’s name.

“Harriet, ma’am.” whispered Harry.

“And how are you, Harry ?”

“Fine, ma’am.”

“Is this your family ? I don’t see you in the pictures.” asked Inspector Brown, beginning to suspect what was going on in this horribly decorated house.

“Freaks don’t go on vacations, ma’am, and they don’t have families.” said Harry, tilting her head, confused as to why the woman would think  _ Harry _ would be on  _ family pictures _ .

Inspector Brown’s eyes blazed, but she kept her cool, and continued asking Harriet questions, knowing they needed all the information they could gather to have a real big case against the family.

“Could you show me your room, Harriet ?”

Harry pointed at something behind her, and Inspector Brown followed her to the cupboard door. Confused, she looked at Harriet, whose eyes were directed at the floor, but said nothing, and went to open it.

“No !” whimpered Petunia. “That’s-I-You can’t-”

“Oh, I can and I  _ will _ , ma’am, and you better hope I am wrong or this could go  _ very _ badly for you !” shouted Inspector Brown in a very stern tone, unlocking the door.

Looking inside, she felt rage coursing through her veins. There was a small cot with spots of blood, the acrid scent of a mix of blood and urine permeated the air, a lonely torn tiny blanket on the cot and a sheet of paper read ‘Harriet’s Room’. These… _ animals _ … had put a child in a cupboard, and the girl had obviously been injured enough to bleed on her ‘bed’, and either had nightmares that caused her to pee herself, or, and she suspected that the second was the real reason for this odour, she had been locked inside long enough  _ and not let outside _ to not be able to do anything else than pee herself.

Looking back at Harriet, she saw the young girl fidgeting and biting her lip, seemingly on the verge of crying. Inspector Brown didn’t want to make her cry, but to get the small girl out of this house, she needed to know the bare minimum about her.

“How long have you been with your Aunt and Uncle, Harriet ?” she asked gently.

“All my life, I think, ma’am. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon took me in out of the goodness of their hearts because my parents were drunks who got themselves killed in a car accident, ma’am. I am very grateful for their kindness, ma’am.” said Harry, a blank faced. Inspector Brown could see her Aunt tremble by the door, knowing that not having prepared Harry so that the girl wouldn’t reveal anything to the police would be her family’s downfall. Petunia had always made sure that everyone in the neighborhood and at school knew what a liar and troublemaker her niece was, so that nobody would believe Harry if she ever thought of telling anyone. She had never suspected one of her neighbors doubting her word !

What Petunia hadn’t counted on, obsessed with the garden matter, was Miss Castera seeing Harriet working so hard, and flinching at loud noises, limping to school, face always blank, and her body much too thin and small for a ten year old.

“Harriet, could you tell me what you do on a normal day, please ?” continued Inspector Brown, cutting Petunia’s musings off.

“Okay ma’am. When I wake up, I prepare breakfast, and if I did good, Aunt Petunia lets me have my breakfast, and then I go to school, and then I do my job, and then I cook dinner, and if I did good I can have a bit of it, and then if Uncle is happy, I can go to bed, but if I did bad, I get the belt because I’ve been a bad girl.” explained Harry, noticing the policemen getting tenser as she went on.

“Do you get punished a lot Harriet ?” asked the biggest policeman, Sergeant Smith, a tall, black muscular man with a gentle look.

“Well yes, because I am a freak and a bad girl, and people like me have to learn their lesson. Uncle Vernon gives me my lessons when I’m bad.” she responded.

“And how does your Uncle...  _ teach _ you those ‘lessons’ ?” asked the third policeman, Sergeant Schimdt, a tall, buff red head. Harriet felt a weird buzz around this man.

“Um… Well sometimes it’s the belt, and I have to count the lashes and then I can get to bed, but when I’ve been really bad, I can’t eat for a few days and sometimes Uncle Vernon has to wash the freakishness off of me with the hose in the garden. But it depends, and Uncle Vernon makes sure I know why I’m being punished so I don’t make the same mistakes and I can be a better girl.” she finished.

Turning to look at her colleagues, Inspector Brown frowned, then glared at Petunia and told her to go to the living room, and to call Uncle Vernon. Harriet was very confused, but remembering her Aunt’s lessons, she went to prepare some tea for the policemen and her Uncle and Aunt. The last thing she heard before she got to the kitchen was Inspector Brown saying “Schmidt, what did you feel ? Is she one ?”

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and a comment, they're very appreciated :).


End file.
